


Routine Maintenance

by Slybrarian



Series: Acceleration [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne 'helps' McKay do some jumper maintenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Maintenance

Rodney had been in relationships with plenty of men and women before. Well, okay, that depended on your definitions of 'plenty' and relationship'. In any case, most of them had seemed pretty normal. They went on dates, they talked about their days, and they had sex in a bed. When he'd started dating Evan, he had expected things to go much the same way, and for the most part they had. They had dates (if you could call movie nights, random dinners together, and roaming the city 'dating' ), they talked about their days ("So, Sheppard nearly killed himself again today. Wasn't that fun?"), and they had sex in their beds (and Rodney's bath, and Evan's shower, and on the couch, and once on the floor but that had left Rodney with carpet burn from the rug Teyla had given him). By Atlantis standards, that seemed as close to normal as anyone could get.

Rodney really should have considered that he was dating someone who (a) was an airman and thus slightly insane, (b) had volunteered to go to another galaxy and thus slightly more insane, and (c) had spent five years as John Sheppard's executive officer, which all but guaranteed that even a normal officer would acquire a considerable amount of batshit craziness.

That was how Rodney found himself extremely surprised one day while doing jumper maintenance. One minute, he was standing in the rear compartment with the overhead panel open and minding his own business. The next, not so much.

"Hey Rodney," Evan said, just inches from Rodney's right ear. Rodney hadn't heard him approach and so he jumped in surprise. He started to spin around, but Evan wrapped his arms around Rodney and pulled him tight. His body pressed up along every bit of Rodney, from where his chest met his shoulders to where his sidearm brushed against his thigh.

"Uh, hi?" Rodney squeaked.

Evan rubbed his cheek against the side of Rodney's neck. "Whatcha doing?"

"Testing the cloaking system, which you would know if... you checked my... schedule." Rodney jumped again but Evan still held him close with one arm, while the other had drifted downwards. "Hey, hey, hand, watch the hand!"

"What, something wrong with what I'm doing with it?" Evan said, all but purring. Evan's hand rubbed across the front of Rodney's pants a second time, pressing harder now. Even through two layers of cloth it felt good, too damned good, in fact, because now his dick was perking up. It was obvious that Evan noticed, because he grinned against Rodney's skin and squeezed gently.

"No, no," Rodney said. His voice was higher and his breath coming rapidly; he swallowed to try and get a hold of himself. "What you're doing is fine, great, but it's where you're doing that I'm objecting to."

"Why's that, Rodney?" Evan asked. He was working open Rodney's fly, deftly undoing one button after another. "I can see the dashboard from here, it says the cloak's on. Aren't you confident in your repairs?"

"The readout could be lying, that's what, oh fuck," Rodney felt Evan unbutton his boxers and a second later there were hot fingers wrapping around his cock and pulling it out, "what I was trying to fix!"

Evan's arm was strong against Rodney's chest, but he could have gotten free in an instant, should have done so. He didn't, though, too caught up by the feel of the hand around his cock, the hot breath against his ear, the slightest hit of stubble where Evan's cheek rubbed against his skin.

"That's half the fun. Someone might walk into the jumper bay at any moment. Could be an scientist, could be a soldier, maybe even one of our teammates. Would they just pass on by, not even realize we're here, or would they see us? Think they'd watch?" Lorne chuckled deep in his chest. "I know Parrish would certainly enjoy a nice show."

_You idiot_ Rodney tried to say, and _fuck you_ and _are you trying to get yourself fired?_, but all that came out was a strangled, "Guh."

"You like that idea, don't you?" Evan asked. He started to stroke Rodney slow and steady. "I thought you might. The thing about you, Rodney, is you like to show off, but you can't do that with me, at least not right now. You want to, though. Maybe you want me to suck your cock in the lab and let everyone see how good I am?"

"Maybe," Rodney gasped out. Evan's thumb pressed across the head of his cock and he gasped again, wordless this time.

"Oh? That's not all, then" Evan's voice was deeper, huskier, and when he pressed his hips forward Rodney could feel Evan's hard cock through the fabric of their pants."I think you want me to fuck you. You love having my cock up your ass, love to be fucked hard and fast. You'd want everyone to see that, too, so they could see how well you could take it."

"God, yes," Rodney said.

"And there's more than just that. You want to show me off, because you want everyone to know just how good a catch I am. You want everyone to see me in action, know that I can make you of all people so desperate that you'd writhe and beg for more, know that I'm the best damned top in the galaxy and that they can't have me, because I'm all yours."

Rodney grunted incoherently, clenched his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing the jumper away from his mind and imagining they were somewhere else.

"I could pull down your pants, bend you over the nearest flat surface, and go at it. Your lab's not the only choice, of course. Maybe the gym, with all the guys watching? The conference room during a staff meeting? Hell, why not right in the middle of the gate room?" Evan was stroking Rodney furiously now. He kept rolling his hips forward at the same time, his cock hard against the crease of Rodney's ass, the only thing separating them a few millimeters of rough fabric. "Everyone would be staring at us as I pounded into you, hitting you in all the right places, until there wasn't a thing in the world but me and you. I'd take you so high you'd be flying."

Evan nipped at Rodney's ear and growled, "Come on, Rodney. Fly for me."

Rodney came with an inarticulate cry, spurting again and again. He all but blacked out and would have fallen over, but Evan was there to support and hold him. He shuddered a final time and took a deep breath, then another and a third. Finally he opened his eyes and reached up to pull Evan's arm away. Evan let go instantly and Rodney staggered forward a few feet. He turned around and pointed an accusatory finger at Evan.

"You!" he started. His brain flashed through a thousand possible alternatives and settled on, "You are insane!"

"You liked it, though," Evan said, voice brimming with confidence.

"Fuck, yes." Rodney's eyes drifted to the bulge in Evan's pants. "You want me to take care of that?"

Evan rubbed himself for a moment but shook his head. "Naw. I need to save my strength for tonight." He took a step forward and pressed a brief kiss to Rodney's lip. "Catch you at dinner, Rodney. Love you."

Then Evan backed away and out of the jumper, giving Rodney one last smirk before disappearing from view. Rodney stood there for a couple minutes, torn between annoyance and affection. Affection almost won out, in no small part because the post-orgasmic endorphin high he was riding, but at that point he realized that his cock was hanging out of his pants, there was a sticky mess on the deck, and he still hadn't finished the maintenance.

Stupid (brilliant), risk-taking (adventurous), irresponsible (dedicated) pilots. Rodney didn't know how he put up with them.


End file.
